Eddie Fiori
| image = File:Eddie Fiori.jpg | imagewidth = 225px | known aliases = None | category = | gender = | base of operations = San Francisco, California | known relatives = Cyrus (sire) | year of birth = Unknown | year of death = 1996 | first appearance = Kindred: The Embraced: The Original Saga | played by = Brian Thompson }} Eddie Fiori was a fictional vampire and antagonist featured in the short-lived television series Kindred: The Embraced. Played by actor Brian Thompson, he first appeared in the series pilot "The Original Saga". He appeared in five more episodes before being killed off in the sixth episode "The Rise and Fall of Eddie Fiori". Eddie Fiori was presented as vampire crime lord of clan Brujah who also served on the Primogen council of San Francisco under city prince Julian Luna. Fiori coveted Luna's position and actively worked against his interests, using his influence among to discredit Luna before the eyes of the other council members. He attempted to solidify his hold against Luna by having one of his minions embrace the prince's human descendant Sasha. When this failed to give him the power he desired, he hired an Assamite assassin to kill Julian. This tactic ultimately proved to be Eddie's downfall. Biography Eddie Fiori was a vampire of Clan Brujah. Originally sired in Los Angeles, he worked his way up through the ranks of organized crime, beginning with working the docks all the way up to and including elements of the entertainment industry. As Eddie grew in power, he expanded his territory and began making inroads to San Francisco. While operating in the City by the Bay, he became a rival to the city’s' reigning prince Julian Luna. Fiori felt that Luna and all his Ventrue followers were weak and incapable of maintaining a true power base. Though everyone within Kindred society knew that Eddie coveted Julian's territory, they had no idea the lengths that he was willing to go to. "The Original Saga" Eddie believed he had convinced one of Julian's spies in the San Francisco police department, Sonny Toussaint, to join his cause in destabilizing Luna's authority. In truth, Luna had instructed Sonny to infiltrate Eddie's group to destabilize the clan from within. Through Sonny, Eddie was able to manipulate a human police detective named Frank Kohanek into taking a special interest in Luna's activities. He was also instrumental in sparking a clan war between members of the Brujah and members of Clan Gangrel, whom he felt were little more than animals. Eddie and one of his underlings captured and executed the Julian Luna's bodyguard, the Gangrel known as Stevie Ray. Eddie also conspired with Julian's mistress, club owner Lillie Langtry, to weed out selected targets who threatened the Kindred's edict of secrecy, the Masquerade. In exchange for his support, Lillie agreed to allow Eddie to establish a foothold in the local entertainment scene, by sponsoring his singers at her club, The Haven. When one of Julian's former lovers, Alexandra Serris, threatened the Masquerade, Eddie was the first to raise the issue with Julian at a Kindred council meeting. Backed into a corner, Luna had no choice but to call a blood hunt against her. Eddie then made sure that Alexandra's current lover, Frank Kohanek, was a witness to her death. "The Original Saga" "Prince of the City" A few nights later, one of Eddie's human employees, a mobster named Paulie Boyle, met up with him as well as a Brujah thug named Nino Donelli at the Dock Worker's Union offices. Paulie began talking about the risks they were taking by accepting bribes from the shipping companies and Eddie immediately suspected that Paulie was wearing a wire. Once exposed, Paulie pleaded with Eddie, saying that the police were going to throw him in jail unless he agreed to wear a wire. Eddie had Nino dispatch Paulie by impaling him with a sharp metal instrument. Afterward, Eddie went outside where he encountered Frank Kohanek. Eddie knew that Frank was under Luna's protection, so he was reluctant to take direct action against him, but he warned Frank to cease meddling in his affairs. Eddie's warnings fell on deaf ears however and Frank continued to work with Luna as well as his own resources to get some dirt on him, including proof that he had killed Paulie Boyle. Realizing that Frank would not stop he decided to have him embraced. He sent Nino to Frank's apartment late in the evening to turn him into a Brujah, but Frank, armed with a phosphorous rifle (provided by Sonny) succeeded in killing Nino before he could attack him. Luna meanwhile, had acquired a ruby ring that once belonged to Paulie Boyle. The unauthorized murder of a human was a gross violation of Kindred law and believed that his ring held the key towards learning the truth about how he died. All vampires possessed the ability to perceive post-cognitive visions of an item's history simply by touching it. A conclave of the Kindred Primogen was called to order and Eddie was forced to attend. Julian passed Paulie's ring around the table and each Kindred in turn took a moment to field mental impressions from it. Eddie grew intensely nervous and refused to participate. They discovered that Nino Donelli had murdered Paulie Boyle. A vote was cast to determine if Eddie Fiori should bear responsibility for his progeny's actions. The final tally ruled in Eddie's favor and his life was spared. "Prince of the City" "Romeo and Juliet" Eddie was not ready to become Julian's lapdog however. More than ever, he wanted to wrest control of San Francisco away from him. Tensions increased between the clans and Eddie knew that it would only take a single spark to ignite chaos amongst the Kindred. To facilitate this goal however, Eddie wanted to hurt Julian on a personal level, hoping that by doing so, Luna would lose his sense of reason, opening himself up for attack. Eddie sent one of his Brujah to embrace Julian's niece Sasha. As predicted, Julian flew into a rage and went to Eddie's Dock Worker's Union warehouse to face him. Eddie defended his clan's actions, declaring that the Brujah should be allowed to repopulate their clan indiscriminately. That night, the Brujah engaged in a back-alley stand-off against Julian and those Kindred still loyal to him. The Brujah were taken aback by the unexpected appearance of the Nosferatu - a clan of vampires that traditionally lurked within the shadows and stayed clear of Kindred affairs. The Nosferatu threw their support behind the Prince and the Brujah were forced to back down. Julian had Eddie taken away. He drove him out into the middle of the desert and left him to suffer in the sun for several hours. As Eddie's body began to blister and burn, Julian returned. Eddie begged for mercy and Luna let him climb into the trunk of his car to avoid the sunlight. He punctuated his actions by telling Fiori that the only reason he was still alive was because he allowed it. "Romeo and Juliet" "Live Hard, Die Young, and Leave a Good Looking Corpse" Eddie later attended a meeting of the primogen council to discuss the gross violations wrought by a member of Clan Toreador named Zane. Upon learning that Zane had embraced several young women against their will, Zane voted to have him executed. Eddie's vote came as some surprise to Julian as it was his Brujah who were responsible for committing a similar act against his niece. "Live Hard, Die Young, and Leave a Good Looking Corpse" "The Rise and Fall of Eddie Fiori" A short time later, Eddie was finally ready to make his move against Julian Luna. His sire, Cyrus, came to San Francisco from Los Angeles to offer Eddie some assistance. He provided him the services of an Assamite - a vampire who was not only a master assassin, but a shape-shifter as well. Eddie sent the Assamite to kill Luna at the home of his lover, Caitlin Byrne. The attempt failed and the Assamite returned to Eddie's office to report its failure. Eddie knew that Julian was aware that he was after him and that he would be more careful in the future. To facilitate his objective, Eddie sought to lure Lillie Langtry, Julian's former mistress, to his side. He knew that Lillie was distraught over Julian's actions of late and had hoped that his past associations with her would be enough to endear her to his cause. He manipulated Lillie into setting up a meeting between Julian and himself at Luna's mansion. Eddie took up position in Julian's office and waited for his enemy to come to him. What Eddie didn't realize though, was that the Assamite, who had also been lurking in Julian's estate, was now masquerading as Luna. When it entered his office, Eddie wheeled around and fired a gunshot into the Assamite's chest (presumably loaded with phosphorous rounds). Confidant that Luna was dead, Eddie ran out of the house. Returning to his own place of business, Eddie proclaimed himself the new Prince of the city. He called a Conclave of the other Primogen members to announce his new strategy for the city. Though they were now forced to acknowledge his authority, none of them had any desire to work under Eddie's rule. Daedadlus in particular swore to take action against him. Just then, the real Julian Luna burst into the office, attended by a group of armed Ventrue vampires. The rest of the Primogen immediately recognized him as the true Prince and Eddie found himself without supporters. Desperate to redeem herself for the part she played in the assassination attempt against Julian, Lillie Langtry took a samurai sword down from the wall and cut Eddie's head off. "The Rise and Fall of Eddie Fiori" Notes & Trivia * The character of is based on concepts developed by Mark Rein·Hagen for the Vampire: The Masquerade roleplaying game. * Actor Brian Thompson also played a vampire character named Luke in the first two episodes of the television series Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Quotes : "Gangrels are always fighting amongst themselves. They're like animals." : "I will tear you open and gorge on your blood." : "Sometimes a war is good. Thins out the bad blood between the clans." : "The Nosferatu will not involve themselves in war. The whole stinkin' bunch of them will stay in the shadows and watch... while we kill each other." : "I am sick of having to fight Luna to hold on to what is already mine!" See also External Links * * Eddie Fiori at Cyber Pursuits References ---- Category:1996 character deaths Category:Brujah Category:Characters who are beheaded